narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Osamu
, Osamu Shinden chapter 4 | deceased state=Alive | gender=Male | age-part3=12 | age-bmovie=13 | height-bmovie=155 cm | weight-part3= | blood type=AB | birthdate=August 24 | novel debut=Osamu Shinden | rank-part3=Genin | classification=Sensor Type | Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan | occupations= | unique traits= on left forearm | nature type=Water Release~~Affinity, Fire Release, Yin Release | affiliations=Konohagakure, Ryūchi Cave, Otogakure | teams=Team 5 (AJ) | partners= | relationship=Fugaku Uchiha~Grandfather, Mikoto Uchiha~Grandmother, Itachi Uchiha~Uncle, Sasuke Uchiha~Father, Karin~Mother, Sarada Uchiha~Half Sister | academy age=12 | clan= }} is a shinobi from and a descendant of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. On a journey to redeem himself from a fatherless life, he became a member of Konoha's Team 5. Background On Sasuke's quest to atone for his sins, he was drawn back to and his old members. After a night of reminiscing and drinking, Karin somehow seduced Sasuke into sleeping with him. Sasuke left the next day but received a note weeks later saying that Karin was pregnant. Distraught that the scandalous pregnancy would cause Konoha to further hate him, Sasuke married . Karin gave birth to a baby boy who Sasuke named Osamu to represent that he would rule the next generation of Uchiha. Even after was born, Sasuke continued to visit Osamu occasionally for a few years. When Osamu turned three years old, Sasuke decided he needed to commit to his "real life" with Sakura and Sarada. Osamu was raised in one of 's hideouts and wasn't allowed to leave, leading him to call it a "prison". Karin seldom told him about the Uchiha and never discussed his father, claiming that he wasn't important. This led Osamu on an endless quest to find his father. He even thought that Orochimaru was his father because they both had dark hair. One day, his comrade Mitsuki invited him to come to with him. Because he wanted to build an image for himself other than the "poor fatherless boy", Osamu accepted his offer. After he quickly graduated from the , he was placed on Team 5 with , the "flamboyant idiot", and Akane Hisakawa, the "mysterious failure". Personality Unlike his flamboyant mother and teammates, Osamu is a calm and collected individual. He seldom speaks as he believes that trivial dialogue will get in his way of redemption. When he does speak, Osamu is a very blunt and no-nonsense person. However, Osamu can also be very irrational and emotional person. Anything regarding his father or failure will trigger a vicious fit. Osamu is also a very driven individual, claiming that the only way he'll know who he is through recognition from others. The recognition he most desires is the one from his father. As a result of growing up without a true paternal figure, Osamu yearns for a father but also believes that he doesn't need one. Appearance Osamu is a fair-skinned boy with a lean muscle composition. He has his father's onyx eyes while the shape takes more after his mother's. His hair is a very dark purple, almost black, and is about chin-length. He styles it similar to how Karin styles her own hair: one side is smooth, while the other is spiky. Osamu has a few asymmetrical bangs with one of them often covering the Konohagakure symbol on his forehead protector. He has a tattooed on the underside of his left forearm, allowing him to quickly use the Summoning Jutsu. Osamu typically wears a gray uniform, similar to his mother's, that exposes his navel, dark pants, and brown shinobi boots. Underneath his high-collared jacket, he wears a fishnet shirt. He stores his weapons in a navy holster on his left thigh and in a tan pouch attached to his pants like a belt. Casually, Osamu wears a simple lavender shirt and dark shorts. Abilities Even from youth, Osamu was regarded as a natural prodigy, likened to the abilities of his father. He was trained by powerful shinobi in his youth, which allowed him to graduate from the Academy with virtually no effort.Osamu Shinden chapter 3 Chakra and Physical Prowess Osamu's is quite strong and potent, in part due to his lineage. Even though his to the Uzumaki clan is more removed than his mother's, Osamu still has a powerful life-force. However, he lacks the ability to heal people by having them him. Despite having considerable chakra amounts, Osamu lacks the ability to properly control it, having to train much longer in order to master even the most basic techniques, such as . He is very capable in taijutsu, enough to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against multiple opponents at once. After awakening his Sharingan, Osamu can "predict" his opponents' move to a degree where he can almost always counter in a short amount of time. Ninjutsu Osamu is very knowledgeable in ninjutsu. He is proficient at fūinjutsu, capable of utilizing chains made out of his own chakra to strike enemies with surprising accuracy. Osamu has an affinity for snakes, using his unique arm tattoo to summon them for assistance in battle, his personal favorite being Tomomi. With the reptiles, he can perform Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, as well as the Snake Clone Technique. Nature Transformation Osamu can use Fire, Water, and Yin Release. After years of training with his , he can spew large amounts of water from his mouth to deter his opponents. When first learning to change his chakra into water, Osamu accidentally created a small jet of fire. He then learned that he had a natural talent for Fire Release, unbeknownst that it was because of his lineage. Compared to his usage of Water Release, Osamu's abilities to utilize fire are quite pitiful as he can only produce a small burst of flame. ]] Bukijutsu Like many Uchiha, Osamu has an affinity for ninja tools and is skilled in . With said skill, he is able to throw his weapons quickly and with precision, even able to deflect a projectile with one of his own launched kunai. He has also shown a similar aim while devoid of sight; while practicing with his eyes closed, he was able to perfectly hit the target mat several times in a row. Osamu also uses a , wielding it just as skillfully in either hand. He is a skilled swordsman, capable of fighting multiple opponents at once and blocking most attacks with ease. Sensory Perception Inherited from his mother, Osamu possesses a unique ability, which allows him to sense any targets' chakra signature. While his capabilities in the technique are not as great as his mother's, he is still regarded as a superb . Osamu can detect the presence of others, easily discerning a specific individual from a considerable distance, letting him track the target. He can determine the size of a target's chakra reserves and its potency. Osamu can also tell if someone is a clone or trapped in genjutsu, including himself. When he awakens his Sharingan, his sensory perception is boosted to almost, if not at, the level of his mother's. With the Sharingan and Mind's Eye of the Kagura, Osamu can depict chakra from very far away with incredible clarity. Despite his abilities to sense chakra, it seems he has a hard time suppressing his own. Sharingan design]] Osamu awakened his single tomoe Sharingan when he reunited with his father who abandoned him. While he only recently received the dōjutsu, he quickly adjusted to its heightened visual perception, being able to efficiently react to and avoid threats more easily. Using it, he can perform genjutsu proficiently as well as dispel it. Osamu can also see chakra. Upon witnessing a technique being performed, he can copy the technique's hand seals to perform it simultaneously with the original user. Stats New Era Graduation Exams Arc After temporarily moving into Konoha, Osamu was allowed to transfer into Konoha's , along with Mitsuki, as a sign of mutual trust between the villages. Osamu's cold demeanor and his open threat to drove many people away from him, unlike Mitsuki who was just viewed as weird. However, Metal took an interest in him and eventually became his first friend. When threw a welcome party for the Otogakure natives, Osamu didn't feel welcome and did not attend. As his class began preparing for graduation, Osamu was interviewed by Shino about his future goals as a ninja. He said his goal was to be respected with his father in mind. During the , Osamu easily passed the written test. Later, during the practical and final test, the class was brought to the training field. There, the entire class was set up to face Shino, , and for 24 hours. Despite Osamu not being detrimental during the test, Kakashi passed everyone because he believed that they had succeeded in the true goal of the test: teamwork and loyalty. Soon after Osamu was assigned to Team 5 with Akane and Metal with their squad leader being . Genin Mission Arc At the request of , Team 5 was requested to find Udon and make fun of him for talking to butterflies. Upon finding him in the forest, Udon starts his first lesson. The genin were instructed to walk up a tree to focus on their . Osamu struggles with this and feels worthless, believing that if he had a father that could teach him, he would be able to complete the task. After many painful hours, Osamu finally managed to walk up the tree. In that split moment, he felt like he could actually accomplish things on his own. However, after thinking he heard a man call him "son", his newfound independence crumbled and Osamu yearned for a father once again. Soon after, Akane arrived and congratulated him on his hard work. She then rambled about clans and self-purpose, which caused Osamu to grow upset. He choked Akane but then, realizing he was hurting her, let go. She dismissed herself with a warning. As their third mission, asked Team 5 to escort a Kumo genin team back to their territory. After being introduced to Hokoru, Osamu felt uneasy by his presence. He witnessed the boy's odd exchange with the Raikage and was confused about the situation. Versus Momoshiki Arc A couple of days before the , Mitsuki gave Osamu papers to give to his teammates as he couldn't find Udon. Osamu then asked where Metal could be, in which she told him that he was training. After finding Metal and giving him the papers, Osamu asks him to give the other to Akane. He is distraught when he realizes he doesn't know much about Akane nor Metal. Entering the Chūnin Exams with his teammates, the first round of the exams involved a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. Standing in position to signify their answer, the floor beneath them unexpectedly gave way, leading to all the genin dropping. Osamu quickly summoned Tomomi, who caught him in her grasp and swallowed Metal and Akane to save them from falling into the ink as well. Osamu then asked Akane where she lived. She told him that it would better if he just came over for dinner instead. Osamu listened to the Hisakawa rumors that Metal had heard on the way to Akane's home. There he listened to more stories and had some tea. Upon leaving, Osamu saw a pile of bodies. Akane then put him under a genjutsu, having him wake up in a hospital a couple of days later with no memory of the bodies. Udon greets him when he wakes up and tells him to go to the exam venue. Progressing to the second portion of the exams, Team 5 was pitted against in a game of capture the flag. Akane and Osamu stayed behind to protect their flag, while Metal goes to steal the opponents'. When Team 15 attacks, Osamu successfully fended them off with techniques. After Metal captured the enemy flag, they qualified for the finals. On the day of the third round of the exams, the event was structured as a one verse one tournament, leading to Osamu being pitted against Kuru. Shortly after the match began, Osamu was able to easily defeat her. Seeing that a dark-haired man was watching him intently, Osamu confronted the man. Soon, it was revealed that they were father and son and that the man was none other than . Outraged that his father was only a few hours away from his hometown, Osamu yelled at him, blaming him for all his problems. After a proclamation of hatred, Osamu's Sharingan awakened and Sasuke left him to join and Sarada. Trivia *The first concept of Osamu was a pink-haired, green-eyed son of Sakura and Sasuke who was named Takeo. *According to the character trivia in : **Osamu's hobbies are petting snakes and cooking. **His favorite food is .... **His least favorite food is meat from animals with scales. **His attributes are: 165 in perception, 150 in chakra, 130 in dexterity, 125 in intelligence, and 110 in strength and negotiation. **He was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: ***Espionage: ★★★★☆ ***Manners: ★☆☆☆☆ ***Knowledge of Ninjutsu: ★★★☆☆ Quotes *(To after they reunite) "Don't you dare think that we've made up! I-I hate you!"Osamu Shinden chapter 8 References Category:Characters